happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Fun in Fungus
No Fun in Fungus is an Earth Day-themed episode included in Nature Nova. In this episode, Fungus is taught a lesson about littering on Earth Day. Roles Starring *Fungus Featuring *Josh *Scoopy *Giggles *Flaky Appearances *Drake *Petunia *Lumpy Plot One bright sunny morning, Giggles bursts into Josh's room and greets her brother a happy Earth Day. Josh looks at his calendar and decides to have a picnic. The two chipmunks soon arrive at a hill next to a lake, where Scoopy is seen admiring in the sparkling water. Flaky nervously dips her foot in, only to scream. The lake is suddenly becoming green and garbage is floating everywhere. Drake dips his head in the water and immediately gets a six pack ring around his neck. As Scoopy and Flaky try to save Drake from choking, Giggles discovers that Fungus is causing all this by doing some "spring cleaning". Giggles yells at him for polluting the lake, and Fungus replies he had to do it because the forest was already full. Josh finds this out when piles of garbage bags keep him from painting trees. A logger, Lumpy, cuts down a big tree which lands on the garbage bags, splattering junk all over the land. With the exception of a dead Drake, everyone glares angrilly at Fungus. The filthy skunk simply shrugs and walks away, leaving a trail of trash in his path. Lumpy chops down another tree, accidentally causing it to fall on Fungus. Unconscious, he begins to have a dream where he is dressed in an Earth costume. Piles of trash dump on him and he is happy at first. He gets thirsty and drinks some water, which came from a polluted lake and makes him vomit. More and more garbage surrounds Fungus and he decides to burn it away. He lights a match and throws it in, but he starts coughing up smoke. His body catches fire and he runs in panic, until an iceberg of trash sinks an oil tanker and causes Fungus to explode. Fungus awakens in horror, having learned his lesson and decides to fix his mistake. Running to Petunia's house, he takes some of her cleaning supplies and uses them to undo his mess, much to everybody's surprise. After sending his trash away in a garbage truck, Fungus nods in approval while everyone else cheers. Josh pats Fungus on the back for doing the right thing and he swears never to litter or pollute on Earth Day again. The next day arrives and Josh awakens to find Fungus sleeping in trash piled out in his yard. Fungus shows no remorse, however, since Earth Day has passed. As punishment, another tree crushes him. Lumpy, responsible for the felling, runs away and knocks himself out by hitting a branch. He sees himself in a dream, dressed as a tree, when a chainsaw slices his abdomen and leaves him screaming in pain. Moral "When you hurt the environment, you only hurt yourself." Deaths #Drake possibly chokes to death on the six ring pack. #Fungus is crushed by a tree. Trivia *This episode was originally named Fungus Among Us. It was decided the current title fits better. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Nature Nova